A Song Of Frost and Iron
by ILookDaftWithOneShoe
Summary: Sometimes songs remind me of my OTP, FrostIron. A collection of drabbles based on various songs, some funny, some sad, none of them making any sense. These drabbles are not related to each other. First song: You Found Me by The Fray Second song: Kiss With A Fist by Florence The Machine Third song: Me You and Steve by Garfunkel and Oates
1. You Found Me

**A/N: **Not sure what I made here, but the song made me think of FrostIron and brotherly Loki/Thor.

Might write a series of song drabbles if there's a positive response to this one.

-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-

**You Found Me**

Loki was walking through New York in a daze, letting the rain tug his long black hair across his face. He had no plan; he was just walking, alone, thinking about his life now.

He reached the corner of 1st Street and 2nd Avenue when he spotted Thor. He vaguely recognised his location: The place the Avengers had gotten their shit together and fought back against him, winning the war in the process.

The god was standing under a narrow ledge with Jane, sheltering from the rain as Jane smoked a cigarette. The woman had vowed to break the habit, said that fag would be her last, though Darcy hadn't believed her.

Thor shouted as he recognised his brother, calling him over, and Jane kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and left the two estranged brothers to talk.

"Where have you been?" Thor said. "Anthony has been asking after you."

**I found God**  
**On the corner of First and Amistad**  
**Where the west**  
**Was all but won**  
**All alone**  
**Smoking his last cigarette**  
**I said, "Where you been?"**  
**He said, "Ask anything".**

-O.O-

_The first time Loki had sat down and actually spoken to his brother since Thor's banishment, he'd been back on Asgard and he couldn't control his anger. Thor sat there and took it; everyone had said Loki would be angry, would shout and say horrible things, and that he needed to vent to move past his anger._

_"Where were you!?" Loki screamed through tears. "When everything was falling apart, where were you? I hoped you'd return to Asgard and help me! I could not handle what was happening, not without you, and all I needed was you to tell me all would become well, but that never happened! That never came!"_

**Where were you**  
**When everything was falling apart?**  
**All my days**  
**Were spent by the telephone**  
**That never rang**  
**And all I needed was a call**  
**That never came**  
**To the corner of First and Amistad**

-O.O-

_Tony was the person who found him. Loki had somehow gone Jӧtunn in his sleep, product of a nightmare about his terrible home planet. He couldn't change back in the cool autumn evening; he'd stumbled to the living room, unable to cry because Jӧtunn physically can't._

_Loki had surrounded himself with thick blankets and rugs in an attempt to warm himself up, lying on the floor, feeling a little desperate._

_He heard shuffling footsteps and buried his face deeper in an attempt to hide his azure visage._

_Loki was expecting Thor's voice: He'd be the only one brave enough to speak to an obviously closed-off Loki. Instead he heard Stark's careful tones, asking him if he was alright._

_When Loki didn't reply, Tony just sat next to him and talked at him until Loki finally replied and lifted his head._

_Tony gasped in surprise when he saw Loki's face, but it wasn't the horror that Loki had expected, that he would receive from any sensible being. In its place was wonderment; Tony was fascinated by this new thing. He reached forward with rough and calloused hand to touch Loki's Jӧtunn face. His warmth bled into Loki and turned him back to Aesir._

_Tony was just a little late to stop the transformation to monster, but he was perfectly timed to bring Loki back._

**Lost and insecure**  
**You found me, you found me**  
**Lyin' on the floor**  
**Surrounded, surrounded**  
**Why'd you have to wait?**  
**Where were you? Where were you?**  
**Just a little late**  
**You found me, you found me**

-O.O-

"I have been walking." Loki said simply to his adopted brother.

"What happened between you and Anthony? He seemed most upset." Thor said concernedly.

"We had a fight. I left. Little more is there to be said." Behind the calm facade, Loki was hurting with every word. Tony was the only one who actually knew exactly what it was like to need to lie all the time, to forgo sleeping if it meant you staved off the nightmares of your torture. Tony had woken up and seen the monster in the mirror just as Loki had; Tony had sat there and listened to every hurt in Loki's life.

But Loki had known it would never last. In the end, everyone ends up alone. He'd just not known when he'd lose Tony.

**In the end**  
**Everyone ends up alone**  
**Losing her**  
**The only one who's ever known**  
**Who I am**  
**Who I'm not, who I wanna be**  
**No way to know**  
**How long she will be next to me**

-O.O-

_Later, another sleepless night, and Loki had removed himself from Tony's bed to avoid waking him, making his way to the training room downstairs to work away his terror._

_But as Loki sunk knife after knife into the Hawk's precious training simulator, Tony appeared anyway, looking concerned._

_Neither of them said a word. _

_Loki hadn't realised how much he needed Tony right then. He was lost, and insecure, and having Tony find him made him feel that much better._

**Lost and insecure**  
**You found me, you found me**  
**Lyin' on the floor**  
**Surrounded, surrounded**  
**Why'd you have to wait?**  
**Where were you? Where were you?**  
**Just a little late**  
**You found me, you found me**

-O.O-

"I am sure he wishes to makes amends, Loki. He sounded most distressed." Thor said soothingly.

Loki just stood there, lost in his thoughts, as the rain broke and the city came back to life.

After a while of Loki being distant and Thor trying to figure out if his brother had taken a hit to the head, someone called from the distance.

"Loki! Bambi! I found you! I've been calling you – you didn't leave me a message or anything!" Tony looked panicked and exhausted, like he'd run the distance from Stark Tower.

Loki tried not to smile on seeing Tony, tried to look disinterested – they were having a fight, right? "Why would I?"

Tony stopped in front of Loki, hurt and tired, but beneath so wholly affectionate that Loki could already forgive him. "Don't do that again, please. I need you; you can't leave and take all I have."

"You don't need me." Loki said quietly, bitterly.

"Oh gods, don't you ever think that. I'm so sorry I said that, it's not true." Tony pleaded. Thor slipped away, having apparently fulfilled his purpose of keeping Loki in one place until his paramour could arrive. "I need you just as much as you need me, maybe more."

Loki dropped his cold and haughty disguise, pulling Tony into a hug and burying his face in the inventor's shoulder despite the height difference.

**Early morning**  
**The city breaks**  
**I've been callin'**  
**For years and years and years and years**  
**And you never left me no messages**  
**Ya never send me no letters**  
**You got some kinda nerve**  
**Taking all I want**

-O.O-

Tony took Loki back to Stark Tower, apologising every few minutes and trying to make Loki feel better.

All Loki really thought about was that Tony hadn't waited; he'd dived out into the rain and hunted Loki down, trying to find him.

"It is okay, Tony." Loki murmured soothingly to him, after the umpteenth apology. "You found me, and that is what matters."

**Lost and insecure**  
**You found me, you found me**  
**Lyin' on the floor**  
**Where were you? Where were you?**  
**Lost and insecure**  
**You found me, you found me**  
**Lyin' on the floor**  
**Surrounded, surrounded**  
**Why'd you have to wait?**  
**Where were you? Where were you?**  
**Just a little late**  
**You found me, you found me**  
**Why'd you have to wait?**  
**To find me, to find me**


	2. Kiss With A Fist

**A/N: **Not related to any other stories. Also, not intended to be an abusive relationship, it just...is what it is. That's the song, right?

-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-

**Kiss With a Fist**

"You fucking asshole!" Tony yelled, smacking Loki angrily in the chest.

"Pathetic mortal." Loki sneered, snatching Tony's wrist and twisting until the bones ground against each other.

Tony kicked out, hitting Loki in the shin and leaving a mark on the polished leather pants.

Loki snarled at his lover, slapping him across the face. "Do _not _damage my clothing!" He hissed.

Lacking any other way of attacking Loki, Tony snatched a little saucer and smashed it on Loki's cheekbone. "Let me go, you psycho!"

Loki did, and vanished.

JARVIS suddenly spoke up, sounding panicked. "Sir, Mr Laufeyson has ignited your shared bed!"

Tony was out of the living room and into the bedroom in a flash to see Loki lounging in an armchair, idly watching the bed burn.

"Put it out. I know you can. It's not real fire." Tony snapped.

"Whyever would I do that?" Loki sniggered, making a hand gesture that caused the flames to soar higher.

Tony stormed to Loki and hissed something in his ear.

"_Brandari Eldur._" Loki said. The flames died and Tony pushed Loki onto the bed.

**You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate  
Over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed**

Tony's eye had swollen from Loki's slap the next morning, and Loki's cheekbone had a little gash where the porcelain had torn his pale skin.

Neither man apologised. They never did. Loki just sat there and gently healed their injuries. The wounds never stuck, not with Loki's magic, so the pair of them didn't change the way they treated each other.

See, when Loki moved into the Avengers' Tower and started whatever he and Tony had, they'd all said that the couple beating the shit out of each other every once while was a bad thing.

It wasn't even masochism or sadism or anything like that. It was some weird form of both of them venting their troubles, and if Loki wasn't magic and practically invulnerable, they wouldn't do that.

After all, a kiss with a fist is better than none.

**My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees no pain  
Your slaps don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same  
Blood sticks, sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none  
A-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none**

Loki had accidentally broken Tony's jaw once, forgetting his own strength for a moment. All Tony had done was spit out a mouthful of blood and kick Loki in the knee, knocking him down to kneel in front of Tony.

They'd both laughed through the pain, healed injuries, and moved on.

The cuts and breaks slid away, but love sticks. And, as Tony would tell you rather graphically, sweat is so much better than blood and tears.

**Broke your jaw once before  
Spilt your blood upon the floor  
You broke my leg in return  
So let's sit back and watch the bed burn  
Well love sticks sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none  
A-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none**

"Code red." Steve hissed through the comms to anyone who might be listening. "We have a code red."

"They happen all the time." Clint sighed. "Tony's a big boy, he'll be fine."

Code red basically meant they were affectionately destroying each other. Code green was worse – They were having a legitimate argument, so call an ambulance. Code gold was something everyone hoped would never happen – they broke up, and now Loki's going to destroy Manhattan after choking the Avengers in their sleep.

Today was an affectionate destruction day, with some shouting and mutual hitting and Tony threatening to smash another plate on Loki's face – when had that happened? – and then they both vanished upstairs to Tony's penthouse and their shared bed.

"Never mind, they've left." Steve sighed. "No one go upstairs for a while."

**You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed**


	3. Me, You and Steve

**A/N: **This song is generally Steve/Tony/Pepper but I could imagine Loki getting annoyed in this situation.

-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O-

**Me You and Steve**

Candles on the dinner table, and a warm, loving ambience filling the room; it was a little too mushy for Loki, but Tony had made the effort to tidy up the Avengers' dining room for him, so he gladly accepted the invitation to dinner.

Loki's knees were brushing against Tony's under the table, and they were both smiling private little smiles as they ate dinner.

**Candlelight and moonlight all around us  
I look into your eyes  
You hold my hand underneath the table  
And I can't disguise the way I feel**

Then there was Steve.

Steve was sitting in on the dinner; Tony had invited him, apparently. This was irritating Loki more than he could quite justify.

This was a date, and Loki was a millennia too old to need a chaperone.

The pair had to back off the playful banter, dirty jokes and mocking jokes about the other Avengers with Captain Apple Pie there.

After dinner, Loki and Tony made to leave, and Steve stood up to follow them.

"Cap, you really don't wanna come with us. Your delicate little brain might melt." Tony warned.

Steve went red and left.

"What was he doing here?" Loki asked. Tony shook his head.

**I could've wish a thousand wishes  
For this night I can't believe  
That it's finally me and you and you and me  
Just us and your friend Steve**

-O.O-

The next time, Loki appeared on Tony's lap while Tony was watching Mythbusters. They made out for a while until Steve snuck in and Loki sighed and vanished.

**Do do do do do do do Steve  
Do do do do do do do  
Oh, wait, what's the deal with your friend Steve?  
Oh, hey, how it's going?**

-O.O-

Tony took Loki to McDonalds to try some authentic American culture, and then to the movies for more...culture.

This would have been great if _Steve wasn't there._

Tony even took them to some fancy Mexican circus in town, and Loki thought there'd be a chance they're be alone, but they were followed by Captain Cockblock the _whole time._

**You took me out for whoppers and to the movies  
I was hoping for romance  
You even took me to the Mexican circus  
I thought there was a chance we'd be alone**

When they got back to the Avengers' Tower, Loki locked himself on the penthouse floor and said "What is your problem? Why is Rogers always here?"

"It's nothing. Just a formality." Tony reassured.

Loki narrowed his eyes but did not comment further.

**I could've wished a thousand wishes  
For Steve to disappear  
What the fuck's your fucking problem?  
Why he's always here?**

-O.O-

Finally, after another date being stalked by Steve, Loki snuck away with Tony and teleported to the penthouse.

"Do you not wish for my presence?" Loki said. "Is that what this is? Do you prefer Rogers over me?"

"No, no, it's-" Tony started, but Loki was in full-out drama mode.

"What has he that I do not?" Loki wailed. "I renounced my ill-behaved ways for you, is that not enough?"

"Listen!" Tony snapped. "That's not true, I don't want Steve here either! Fury doesn't trust you; he wants Steve here in case you go full asshole again, and I said that wouldn't happen, but _somehow _he didn't believe me." Tony said in a rush.

Loki looked more than a little surprised. Then he reconciled his facial expressions and put on a lascivious grin. "Such faith you have in me, Anthony."

Tony grinned back. "Of course, Bambi. Anything for you." Tony leaned in for a kiss, but Loki stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"No more Steve." Loki insisted.

"No more Steve." Tony agreed.

**I could've wish a thousand wishes  
'Cause I like to be with you  
But it's always me and you and your friend Steve  
There's nothing I can do**


End file.
